1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a book-like user interface of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have operating systems whose user interfaces (UIs) are comparable to those of desktop personal computers (PCs). The UI of a handheld electronic device provides various functions and services to its user. Some of the functions and services are very popular and frequently used, such as web surfing, web searching, taking photos, displaying images and pictures, electronic map, calculator, dictionary, organizing contact information, and telephone communication.
Generally, these functions and services are accessible to users in the form of standalone applications, convenient widgets, or web pages. For beginners and casual users with little experiences of modern handheld electronic devices, the variety and complexity of the UI may appear confusing, even daunting. For example, some of the applications and widgets are located on a desktop area of the UI. Some of the applications and widgets are located on pop-up or pull-down menus. Some services are provided as web pages which have to be selected from the bookmarks of a web browser. Sometimes this distributed nature of the functions and services is irritating even to experienced users. Moreover, the operating actions required for starting a widget, an application, and a web page may be very different. The operating actions required to start an application on the desktop may be different from the operating actions required to start an application on a menu. Some applications and widgets may be assigned to deeply nestled menus, which are unobtrusive and difficult to find. All of these add to the difficulty and confusion of using the UI of a handheld electronic device.